


Acid Rain... bow Road!

by Takenatmidnight



Category: Liv in the Future, Liv in the Future 3000
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, just wanted to write a short fic, not really very romantic sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takenatmidnight/pseuds/Takenatmidnight
Summary: Liv is bored, so she finds a way to force Alix to play Mario Kart Tour (life finds a way, baby!). They sort of realize they like each other. Just a lil.
Relationships: Liv/Alix





	Acid Rain... bow Road!

The rain began.

Droplets pattered softly against the windows, only slightly hissing with smoke as they ran down. Liv guessed that buildings in 3000 must have special windows installed so they don’t just melt. It seemed like everything in the future was made to conveniently protect against the very, very inconvenient environment.  
Alix emerged from the kitchen, walking over and settling down on the couch. He held a mug with an icon of a cat saying something in a language Liv couldn’t read on the front. A lot of the things in Alix’s house, especially dinnerware, were animal-themed, and Liv absolutely loved it. She spent a second silently gushing over the mug as Alix placed it on the coffee table.  
“Aw, didn’t make me a hot chocolate?” Liv pouted.  
“You didn’t ask…” Alix mumbled back.  
“I know, I know. I’m joking.”  
A few moments went by in human silence; the environment around them hummed and pitter-pattered and groaned as it always did. Alix stared somberly out the window. Well, Liv couldn’t really tell if he was somber or if his eye bags were just worse that day. She picked Portals for Dummies up from the table and flipped to a random page. She had skimmed through most of it since checking it out; when she rarely came across a section that wasn’t blacked out, she would read whatever incomprehensible phrase it had to say a couple times over, trying to make sense of it, but it was rarely ever of use. Her reading comprehension had never been the best anyways.  
After a couple minutes Liv sighed and let the book flop closed onto her lap. She looked out at the brightly-colored rain. Rain was always calming, a little less so in the future, but she still couldn’t help feeling bored.  
“Do you think we could get Mario Kart to work?”  
Alix looked up at the sudden question. “What?”  
Liv grimaced. “Have you ever… heard of Mario Kart?”  
“Who is that?”  
Liv sighed. “I’ll ask Natalie. She can probably find some way to hack it into 3000 or whatever.”  
“I still don’t know who that is.”

**********

“You want me to install Mario Kart Tour?”  
Liv looked down at the tablet on the kitchen counter in front of her. It was “old”, Alix had said when he dug it up from some dusty corner of the house, but still way more advanced than any iPad Liv had ever seen. She looked up at Natalie.  
“Yeah! Can’t you just install it on this thing?”  
The hologram of Natalie sighed. “Liv, for someone who has been living in the future for a while, you still don’t really seem to know how technology works.”  
“Okay but can you do it?”  
Natalie sighed again. “I can try.”  
Once her friend’s hologram had disappeared, Liv turned to Alix, who was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. “Trust me, you’ll love Mario Kart.”  
Alix frowned. “Why is he a plumber, again?”

**********

The next half hour (it was probably a little longer) was spent trying to figure out why in the world technology had to be so confusing.  
“I- No, Liv, press that- the OTHER one-”  
Alix watched from the doorway.  
“Okay, isn’t the App Store supposed to open?”  
“I told you Liv, there isn’t an app store-”  
He turned and stared at the rain rolling down the windows.  
“This one?”  
“Yeah- no, no-”  
Agent Spaghetti clawed the couch. Alix didn’t care.  
“WE GOT IT!”  
He looked up, startled. Liv held the iPad- er, futuristic tablet- above her head triumphantly. Alix saw the screen displaying artwork of a plumber in a red hat.  
“Time for Mario Kart Tour, babyyyy!” Liv cried.  
She bounced over to the couch and set the iPad down on the table, pulling out her phone along with it. She was lucky she still had it installed in the year 3000 without going through all the trouble.  
“Guysss, c’mon!”  
Alix trudged over and sat down on the couch. Natalie walked over, but stopped.  
“Liv, I don’t think I’ll be able to play,” She said, looking down at her holographic watch.  
“Aw, why not?”  
“I have stuff to do.”  
“Come on!”  
Natalie sighed. “I know you don’t have a lot to do in the future when it literally rains acid, but in the normal world I’m still busy.”  
Liv sighed. “Fine. Alix will play.”  
Alix looked up with an I-didn’t-agree-to-this expression.  
Liv and Natalie said their goodbyes. The blue hologram disappeared, and Liv stood staring at the empty space for a while, before settling back down. Agent Spaghetti came and snuggled up next to her, leaving Alix sitting in bored silence for a long moment while Liv gushed over the kitten.  
“Okay!” She said, snapping back to attention. “..You don’t know how to play, do you?”  
“...No.”  
“It’s not that hard! You basically just swipe the screen a lot.”  
Liv showed Alix how to start up a game. She didn’t know if he was more confused by the bright cartoony characters or the actual mechanics of the game, but she was quick to realize he learned slow. After a gruelling thirty minutes he was finally starting to get it, and although he still didn’t seem to like it very much, Liv jumped at the opportunity of finally being able to play a game herself.  
They figured out how to join the same match, something Liv hadn’t even fully known before (she played console, okay?!), and the game started.  
“How do I drift again?” Alix said, frowning.  
“You just swipe the screen.”  
Liv looked over for a split second to see Lakitu picking up Alix for what was probably the third time in the first forty seconds of the game. She tried to stifle a small laugh, realizing she should probably watch her own road. Agent Spaghetti startled when Liv jerked her phone to the side to go around a tight corner (as if that would do anything), and when she had finished consoling her kitten she realized she had dropped two places. Alix looked over in slight concern every time she growled at her phone.  
Liv ended up getting 4th, something she considered not too bad for a mobile game (inferior to console!). Alix got 10th, which Liv assured was pretty good because it wasn’t 12th! Alix didn’t seem half as enthused about it as she did. Still, he let her drag him into another game, and another after that, and another, and after a while Liv began to suspect he might actually enjoy it - just a little bit.  
“Hey!” Alix groaned after getting hit by a shell. Liv had lost count of how many games they had played. The rain still poured down the windows, and she thought it had gotten stronger - neither of them could really tell, more focused on the game at hand. As Liv furiously tried to pass a koopa that just wouldn’t give up, she glanced over and saw Alix get hit by a shell again.  
“Okay, this isn’t fair!”  
After uttering the words every Mario Kart player, whether it be the year 3000 or not, has uttered, Alix threw the ipad down on the couch next to him in frustration. “How are you so good at this?”  
“Practice!” Liv shook her phone wildly.  
Suddenly Alix reached over, trying to snatch the phone out of her hand.  
“Hey!” Liv leaned away, still glued to the screen. “No cheating!”  
“You’re the one cheating!”  
“What, by playing? Not my fault I’m not a sore loser!”  
Alix made another dive for the phone, Liv laughing and huddling away from him, holding her phone like it was a baby in her arms. She squealed as he crawled over and tried to wrestle it away from her.  
“Alix, you’re gonna make me lose-”  
“That’s the point!”  
“Nooo!”  
Liv’s heart raced as she got closer to the finish line, finally coming to a climax when she crossed it - 1st place. She shook her phone in celebration.  
“Hah! And I still got first-”  
It was then that Liv finally looked up at Alix. Alix looked down at her. It took Liv a moment to realize why she was blushing. While wrestling, Alix had ended up sort of on top of her, still curled up on the corner of the couch. He was- close.  
In a split second Alix realized what he was doing, realized what he did, what he had said, that he was an idiot- and backed away like a deer at the end of a barrel. Even Liv could see the internal panic in his eyes.  
“S-sorry,” Was all he stuttered out before shooting up and setting a record for fastest person to make it to the doorway. “I’m gonna- uh- t-take a nap.”  
With that he was gone. Liv was still blushing. She sat for a while in thought, some of them controlled, some of them not.  
An example of the controlled ones - he seemed.. happy. Liv didn’t know if she had ever seen him happy. Ever. Granted, she hadn’t known him for that long, but most people showed at least a little emotion - which Alix didn’t seem to show at all, except for maybe frustration and confusion. And yet it was the little things that really brought out the human in him (out of all things, Mario Kart Tour? really?).  
She hadn’t meant for it to turn awkward. She just wanted to have fun, which they did have! But Alix backed away, like he always did. It was like he purposefully didn’t want to show any emotion at all, like he was scared of it - sometimes it was like he was scared of her.  
Then there were the uncontrolled thoughts.  
The first one that came was that she hadn’t.. minded, really. It was all fun and games. She didn’t mind looking up at Alix like that, she didn’t mind… it was kind of…  
When she had looked up at him she had a split-second thought. His mess of hair was always in his face, something that infuriated Liv. Maybe that was just a side effect of wearing her hair in a ponytail constantly. But when she looked up at him she thought; it would be so easy to just brush it out of his face. She could do it herself - just reach up, brush it aside, linger for just a moment… his eyes were a really interesting shade of gray-ish and she-didn’t-know-what-else… he-  
Liv realized that she was fully, royally screwed.  
She held her face in her hands for a minute. Not in a I’m-about-to-cry way, but in a what-am-I-doing-with-my-life kind of way. She really, really didn’t know.

The rain had stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so in the original post where we meet this cat, she's named Agent Spaghetti. But in the most recent post where she is featured and named, she's called Agent Tortellini. WHICH ONE IS IT, LIV?!
> 
> I'm jk. It is a bit confusing, though. 
> 
> Check out Liv in the Future 3000 on Tumblr! https://livinthefuture3000.tumblr.com/ it's an awesome ARB (alternate-reality blog? Did I just make that up??) - and I do mean AWESOME. The drawings (ahem- *pictures*) are amazing, the story is captivating, and I love the characters so much I wrote a fic about them! PLEASE check it out!


End file.
